Caught on love
by Nina.Kaulitz
Summary: Luego de una intensa gira, Tokio Hotel está de vacaciones. En un día común y corriente, Tom Kaulitz se topa con una misteriosa joven... No encontré una categoría para esta historia, así que perdonen.


Era uno de esos días libres en los que podíamos hacer lo que no pudimos hacer en las giras. Me levanté temprano, me senté en la cama y me di cuenta de que eran vacaciones. Ese poco, pero sagrado tiempo en el que no había presiones de nadie, sin que nos den cosas para estar despiertos. Me levanté, y busqué mi ropa. Luego de cambiarme, de ir a lavar mi cara y dientes, bajé a desayunar. Me pregunté dónde estaba Bill, y me dijeron que todavía estaba durmiendo. Era típico de él. Siempre está pendiente de la banda, yendo de un lado a otro, es normal que esté cansado. A veces me ponía a pensar en nuestra carrera, y llegaba a la conclusión de que esto es aburrido. Nuestra vida en sí era aburrida. No tenía nada interesante. Giras, sesiones de fotos, entrevistas, conciertos. Estaba cansado de esta vida tan rutinaria. Quería hacer algo para cambiarlo, pero sería imposible y polémico. Las fans no lo soportarían, y, una parte de nosotros, tampoco. Esto es nuestra vida, y aunque quisiéramos cambiarla, no se podría.

Olvidando eso, tomé mi café. Mientras lo tomaba, pensaba en algunos aspectos de mi vida. En lo que podría cambiar, y en lo que no.

Aunque siempre dije que no iba a soportar estando mucho tiempo con la misma persona, de enamorarme de verdad, una parte de mí quería estar con alguien.

Estaba cansado de estar con una chica diferente. Por segunda vez en mi vida quiero estar con una chica, esta vez, por un largo tiempo.

Buscaba a una chica que tenga temas variados para hablar, no una chica que siempre habla de sexo. Las chicas con las que estuve sólo hablan de ese tema. Son buenas para eso, malas para hablar de otro tema. Sólo les importa estar una noche conmigo, porque saben que tengo experiencia. No conocen nada de mí. Tal vez 1 de cada 5 chicas con las que estuve sabe algo mío. Las demás no. Son la mayoría groupies. Ingenuas, tontas y bonitas. Estaba cansado de que me vean como una fantasía.

Dejando ese tema de lado, terminé mi café y decidí ir a dar una vuelta. Estábamos de suerte, ya que las Afghanas fueron detenidas por acoso a famosos, así que la paz iba a reinar por un largo tiempo. Busqué mis lentes, las llaves y el celular. Antes de salir, fui al cuarto de mi hermano. Todavía estaba dormido. Bajé las escaleras con cuidado y salí.

Una sensación de bienestar recorrió cada rincón de mi cuerpo al sentir el aire de libertad.

Tratando de pasar desapercibido, comencé a caminar. Por primera vez, la gente no se daba cuenta de que estaba caminando con ellos. Me sentía genial. No pude evitar sonreír. Cuando di la vuelta manzana, me detuve, y la sonrisa se borró de mi rostro. Un grupo de fans estaba esperándome. Comencé a retroceder lentamente, hasta que empecé a correr. Las fans me seguían como rayos. Si bien no tenía noción de hacia adónde iba, no me importaba. El primer día de vacaciones fue acabado por una multitud de fans. Di la vuelta a otra manzana, esta vez, la del centro de la cuidad. La gente miraba sorprendida, tratando de saber a quién demonios seguían esas chicas. En fin, luego de unos minutos de persecución, me choqué con alguien. Al principio no sabía con qué me choqué, hasta que unas palabras, un tanto fuertes, me despertaron.

Chico… ¿Acaso no tienes ojos? ¿O tus lentes no te dejan ver?

Lo siento, es que…

Sé quién eres. Tom Kaulitz. No me digas más. Ahora, puedes irte con tus fans, mientras recojo mis cosas.

Te ayudo.

No. Deja. Puedo yo sola. Ahora vete.

Me quedé unos segundos mirándola, hasta que tuve que irme. No quería que nadie más me reconozca. Volví a mi casa, esta vez, mirando a ver si no había fans. Cuando llegué, Bill estaba despierto. Era demasiado raro ver a mi hermano sin maquillaje. Según él se ve espantoso, pero yo lo veo como siempre. No deja de ser mi hermano 10 minutos menor que yo. Se sentó a tomar el desayuno.

Tom, te ves raro… ¿Qué te pasó?

Unas fans me reconocieron, me siguieron, y me choqué con una chica.

Y… ¿Cómo era?

¿Qué cosa?

La chica con la que te chocaste.

No la pude ver bien, pero sé que no le gustó haberme visto.

¿Por?

Tenía mal humor.

Bueno, hay gente así, Tomi. No todos deben ser amables sólo porque eres el guitarrista de Tokio Hotel. Tal vez, viéndolo desde mi punto, ella te trató como una persona "normal"-dijo haciendo las comillas con los dedos- y no como un famoso.

Eso puede ser. Pero no quiero hablar de ella. Estoy enojado.

¿Sólo por el hecho de que te trató como a todos?

Tal vez. Es que, ninguna chica me dice que no.

No sabes lo que dices.

Sí lo sé.

No, no lo sabes.

Sí lo sé.

A ver, chico razón en todo, ¿qué vas a decirme?

Vas a encontrarte con mucha gente que te diga que no en la vida. No todo está servido en una bandeja. Así que deja de lado los caprichos y abre los ojos.

Es que…soy Tom Kaulitz. Y nadie me rechaza. Menos una chica.

Y yo soy Bill Kaulitz, tu hermano gemelo, y algún día me vas a dar la razón.

No. Tú porque no estás con nadie.

¿Y tú si?

Es que… ya sabes cómo soy.

Sí, lo sé. Es que ya no soporto que seas así con las chicas.

¿Desde cuándo te importa eso?

Siempre, pero no te das cuenta. Es que me molesta que siempre que me levante vea a una chica diferente que sale de tu habitación de hotel, enojada, triste. ¿Qué acaso no te importa lo que ellas sienten cuando les dices _"debes irte"_?

Eso último me dejó pensando. Por primera vez me puse a pensar en todas esas chicas con las que estuve. Tienen una noche maravillosa, pero luego llega el final. Siempre las veía tristes, con ganas de quedarse un rato más, pero no debían. Tenían que irse, ya sea porque nuestro manager les pedía que salgan o porque yo se los pedía.

Dejando a mi hermano con las palabras en la boca, me fui a mi habitación.

Una vez allí, me cambié y me dormí.

No quería pensar en chicas. Era raro en mí, pero cierto. En unos minutos, me quedé dormido.

No quería pensar en nada.

Pasaron algunas horas, y sentí que alguien estaba subiendo la escalera de emergencia que estaba afuera. Estábamos en otra ciudad y todos los edificios eran así.

Aunque no tenía ganas de levantarme, tuve que hacerlo. Abrí la cortina y…era ella.

Estaba sentada, de espaldas a mí, mirando hacia la ciudad. No quería hablar con ella, porque tal vez siga enojada.

Olvidándola, volví a dormir.

Estábamos todos cansados, ya que dimos 3 conciertos en 3 días, en diferentes ciudades. No tuvimos tiempo para descansar, ni siquiera para hablar con nuestras familias.

Me quedé dormido de nuevo. No recuerdo cuánto tiempo estuve así.


End file.
